Shi's adventure as the gamer
by Arkhamknight591
Summary: Alex did not have a very good life, however soon all of that would change as a out of place book in the bookshop transported him to a godlike being known as Omni. Omni Saw something in him that was rare in humans and because of this, grants him the power of the gamer. What would a teenager like Alex, do with this power?
1. Chapter 1

**So hello guys im arkhamknight591 this is the first fanfic im going to create and if you see any problems feel free to leave them in the review section as it helps me create better and more high quality stories.**

 **Summary:There have been theories that our world is just a game but Alex never expected it to be true!  
**

 **Disclaimer:I dont own naruto or any other manga**

 **(This chapter has been rewritten)**

Alex is a normal and ordinary teenager that loves watching Naruto and the reason for this is because of an energy source in the anime ( manga) that allows them to do incredible things. From walking on water to bringing down meteorites on peoples head but the thing that fascinates him even more then chakra is the dojutsu that exists in there.

Right now he was in a incredible dangerous situation, He was on the phone with his mom that was questing him.

"Where are you?! Your in a party arent you?! I swear to god if your using drugs i wont let you in the house!"

"My god mom! Im not in a party nor im using drugs. Im going to the goddamn bookstore to buy the new naruto manga!"

And with that said Alex ended the call. After 5 minutes entered his favorite bookstore.

 **Alex's pov:**

"Welcome to our..oh hey Alex how are you doing?" asked the owner of the bookstore.

You see Alex had been coming here since he was 6 years old so to the owner Alex is akin to a son.

"Im fine, Jack"

"I know that look Alex. Has your mother been bothering you again?"

"Ok you caught me, Yes she has been bothering me since this morning. Sometimes i wonder if she even loves me"

"You know the offer still stands, your like a son to me Alex. Come live with me, your mother wont be able to bother you anymore"

"I'll think about it"

"That's all i ask"

"So any new naruto mangas?"

"I sold all of them but knowing you want one i kept one in the back, I'll go get it for you"

"Thanks"

After seeing Jack go in back i started to explore the bookstore a little, A habit of mine that started when i came here the first time. Something caught my eye, it was a glowing book.

My curiosity got better of me, Slowly approaching the book i was startled when someone touched me on my shoulders.

"Why are you sneaking like that?" Asked Jack

"Umm, I saw a glowing book there so i was going to check it out" I responded

"What glowing book?"

"The glowing book on the shelves! Dont you see it?"

"I think you shouldent stay up overnight reading mangas, Anyway here is you manga. Im going back to the register, If you need anything just ask me"

"Ok Jack, Thank you"

"No problem" I watched as Jack walked away and when he was out of view i again looked at the glowing book.

"Eh, Whats the worst that can happen?"

And with that said i grabbed the book.

 **Worthy host found.**

 **Initiating The gamer protocol.**

And everything went black.

* * *

As i woke up i suddenly felt a lot of pain spread thorough my body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

After 5 minutes of screaming, the pain stopped.

" _Whats going on_?" I thought to my self as i started to look around to see where i was.

But i couldent see anything, everything was black and when i looked down on i didnt see my body.

When panic was about to set in i suddenly calmed down.

Again looking around but this time more focused but suddenly i heard someone talking.

 **Welcome to the game host.**

"Who are you? Where am i? Where's my goddamn body?!"

 **"Calm down host. Your in an area known as the void and you can call me Omni. The book that you saw cant be seen by everyone, Only worthy people see it"**

"What do you mean by worthy?" I asked

 **"Some humans cannot change. Some will always stay evil and some always good but the worthy ones, They can change whenever they want. Some times they are evil and sometimes they are good. You are one of them**

"What happened to my body in the book store?"

 **It was erased from that world, Also no one remembers you.**

"Why? Why did you do this to me?!"

 **As i said you were worthy but just so you know no one expect that Jack fellow cared for you, So that means i saved you from that world.**

"No one cared for me? i guess i really shouldent be surprised"

 **Yes you shouldent be** **surprised. Anyway i got to get going now, just follow the tutorial and you'll be fine.**

"What tutorial?"

 **Welcome to the tutorial gamer**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

After screaming like a little bitch for five minutes i finally calmed down.

 **Are you ready to proceed?**

"Yes"

 **Finally, ok you are going to choose a world that you want to play in.**

 **One punch world**

 **Marvel world**

 **DC world**

 **Naruto world**

 **One piece world**

 **RXD highschool world**

 **Harry potter world**

" _Oh my god! SO MANY WORLDS!_ "

After thinking for one minute one question came to my mind.

"Can i travel between these worlds?"

 **Yes**

"Does this game of yours have a store?"

 **Yes**

"Ok, Im going to the naruto world"

 **Naruto world selected**

 **Choose gender**

 **Choose name**

 **Choose clan(Available only to naruto world but you can keep it after going to other worlds)**

 **Choose starting perks**

For gender i chose male and for name, well i kept my name. Then i touched clan.

 **Nara clan**

 **A clan of lazy geniuses that always bring up the word troublesome whenever the can.**

 **Prodigy(Learn things 2 times faster)**

 **Rich(You start with a high amount of money)**

 **Lazy(You often feel unmotivated, and for this reason this perk cancels out the prodigy perk. Note:If you overcome you laziness you will lose this perk)**

 **Gifted mind(Every level up means you get 5 points in both INT and WIS)**

 **Uchiha clan**

 **A clan of amazing warriors with mental problems that** **often leads either to their death or superiority complex.**

 **Sharingan(Can lead to rinnegan if senju cells are consumed)**

 **Prodigy among prodigys(Learn things 3 times faster. Note: Im gonna call it PAP from now on)**

 **Rich**

 **Born warrior(Get 2 points to VIT,STR,DEX each at each level up)**

 **Emo(Do i really need to explain this one?)**

 **Uzumaki clan**

 **A clan of people that are always on sugar and have an addiction to ramen.**

 **Never ending chakra(Start with 1000 CP and get 500 CP at every level up)**

 **Fuinjutsu master(Can learn fuinjutsu 2 times faster)**

 **Senju(A tiny part of your dna is from the senju clan and for this reason you can learn everything 1.5 times faster)**

 **Ramen addict**

 **Shitty chakra control(You start with -30% in CC)**

 **Rinnegan(If uchiha cell are consumed there is a 50% chance that you will get the rinnegan)**

 **A bright light in the endless dark(You often bring out the good in people, yay)**

 **Senju clan**

 **A clan of peaceful people who are usually skilled in everything.**

 **Rich**

 **Prodigy(Learn thing 2 times faster)**

 **Fine chakra control(You start with +30% in CC)**

 **Mokuton**

 **Rinnegan(If uchiha cell are consumed you can gain the rinnegan)**

 **Born warrior(Get 2 points to VIT,STR,DEX each at each level up)**

 **Note:Some of these perks are only available to the player.**

There other clans but these ones caught my eye, " _Hmmmm this is going to be hard_ ".

After 5 minutes i finally came to a decision, "I choose the uchiha clan"

 **Good choice**

You see the only reason i chose the uchiha clan was PAP as it will help me in my training, If PAP didnt exist i would have chose the uzumaki clan as i could buy both sharingan and rinnegan later on.

 **Starting perk, You only get to choose 3 perks.**

 **Au world(Clans like uzumaki clan, senju clan and the uchiha clan will be alive and well and some characters like kushina uzumaki and mito uzumaki will live.)**

 **Im the child of ? and ?(Usually when you start the game you are an orphan but with this perk you can choose your parents)**

 **Cheat bag(These bag will give you anything you want but it can only be used once a month and requires a lot of chakra like around 10000 CP for each item)**

 **Starting location(You can choose where you want to spawn)**

 **Immortal(Usually when you die its over but from now on you will go back to this menu if you die.(Note:there is no save system in this game)**

There were others but these ones were the most useful ones, its a shame there is no save system it would have saved me a lot of time. I really wanted the cheat bag but after some thinking i found out it was worthless as i can create things with rinnegan.

So after some thinking i chose **a** **u world, immortal and im the child of ? and ?**.

 **Who are your parents?**

Uchiha Mikoto and Fugaku uchiha.

 **Parents selected. You are going to spawn in konoha and your age is going to be 4, have fun gamer!**

And everything went black.

* * *

I suddenly jolted up and looked around with panic and after seeing nothing i calmed down. Getting out of my bed i noticed that my room was full of toys. I looked at them with disgust and thought to my self " _We are shinobi and yet i have a room full of toys."_

Suddenly a beautiful teenage girl entered my room. "Good morning Alex, come on breakfast is ready" said the girl in an stoic tone.

After thinking for a second a huge amount of information entered my brain and looking at them i found out that they were the memories of my life in this world. I was surprised that some characters have been turned female and i suddenly went into fanboy mode after finding out who she was. Itachi uchiha in female form.

I knelt down infront of her and said"Yes Izuna-sama"

An raised eyebrow was all i got out of her before she left.

After making sure i was alone i opened status menu.

 **Level:1**

 **Name: Alex uchiha**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title: Gamer**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **CP: 250/250**

 **CC:+1%**

 **STR:5**

 **VIT:5**

 **DEX:5  
**

 **INT:5**

 **WIS:5**

 **LUK:5**

 **Points:0**

 **Perks:**

 **Immortal**

 **Sharingan**

 **Emo**

 **PAP**

" _Wow im weak!_ " I thought to my self and left the room. Going downstairs i saw my family seated around the table and were eating breakfast. Pulling out a chair i sat next to Izuna and infront of Fugaku.

"Good morning Alex-chan" said an beautiful woman named Mikoto who also is my mother. My older brother Sasuke who was 1 year older then me just smiled at me and my father Fugaku just kept reading the newspaper.

"Good morning everyone"

After breakfast was finished i told my mother that i was going out to play and she accepted it but said i should be home before 6. After finding out it was 10 right now i said alright and left the house, and started to run to the nearest park to train,

After sometime i finally reached the park and started looking for a suitable location to train with out anyone disturbing me and when i found it i started to train.

 **4 hours later**

 **Unarmed combat:**

 **Level:15**

 **This skill allows you to learn taijutsu styles faster.**

 **This skill also allows you to fight better without weapons with each level.**

 **Stealth:**

 **Level:15**

 **You get a +15% in stealth related actions.**

 **Throwing:**

 **Level:15**

 **You get a +15% in accuracy**

It was fun training but i had other things to do too but man the PAP perk is really useful, imagine if i combine it with kage bunshin training. After sometime i finally noticed that i was drooling and wiped my mouth with my hand.

When i was about to leave something caught my eye or more specifically someone. Looking more closely it finally clicked in my mind on who she was, she was Mito uzumaki and from the looks of it she was crying recently.

Worried i walked towards her and sat next to her on the bench and asked "Miss are you okay?". She finally noticed me and looked at me with a smile that i instantly noticed was fake.

"Yes child, im fine"

"I dont believe you miss, so im gonna stay here until you tell me the truth."

Thinking i cant keep my word she didnt say anything.

 **30 minutes later**

Seeing that i was not giving up she gave in and told me why she was sad.

"You see child, im old and alone. Most of the people that were close to me are dead and the ones that are alive dont visit me anymore"

"You dont look old, you look like a 20 year old woman"

"Oh thats just a perk of being an uzumaki, im close to the age of 150."

My mouth hit the ground and i just started at her, after a few moments i finally gathered my self and a thought came to my mind.

"How about i become your friend?"

She looked at me and smiled sadly.

"Your better of with a child your own age. I dont think you want to hang out with an old bag of bones like me"

"No, children my age are annoying. I want you to become my friend."

Her smile brightened up a little bit.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Okay then, im Mito uzumaki nice to meet you"

"Im Alex uchiha, nice to meet you to"

She extended her hand but i it slapped away and hugged her. She was startled at first but then she hugged me back and i noticed she was shaking a little.

"Let it out"

And she did just that, we kept hugging as she cried on my shoulder and after 15 minutes she finally calmed down.

"Thank you Alex, i needed that"

"No problem Mito"

"You know Alex your very mature for your age"

"Really?"

"Yes really"

And we hanged out with each other until it was time for me to go home.

"Mito can we keep meeting like this everyday, i had fun!"

"Sure child, i dont really have anything else to do or anyone else to hangout with"

"You have me now, and i will stay with you until i die"

"Thank you child"

After saying our goodbyes i started to walk towards my home. After entering the house i noticed my family wasent home and having nothing better to do i started meditating in my room but in the middle of my mediation i fell asleep as i was tired because of todays training.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I dont own naruto**

 **By the way English is not my first language and i dont have a beta so if there are any problems please tell me.**

 **The main character has black hair with amber eyes. The outfit is gonna be explained next chapter.**

 _ **The sentences that are like this are the main character's thoughts.**_

Waking up i immediately noticed that my back and neck were hurting. Wondering why i looked around and saw that i slept on the ground and just as i was about to stand up the in my back pain doubled and i fell to the ground. Having nothing to do and wondering why my gamers body working i open the menu and started looking.

 **New update:  
A lot of bugs fixed  
Products in shop have become cheaper  
Enemies have become stronger  
Corrected the status menu  
Corrected jutsu and perk information  
Options menu added  
Emo perk removed and has been replaced by loner perk**

After seeing the new update i was intrigued on what changed in the status menu and skills.

 **Name: Alex Uchiha**  
 **Level: 1**  
 **Race: Human**  
 **Title:None**  
 **HP:150(1 HP per second)**  
 **CP:150(2.5 CP per second)**  
 **CC:+1%**  
 **STR:5**  
 **VIT:5(Every point in VIT adds 30 HP and also increases health regen by 0.2 per second)**  
 **DEX:5**  
 **INT:5(Every point in INT adds 30 CP and also increases chakra regen by 0.5 per second)**  
 **WIS:5**  
 **LUK:5**  
 **Perks:**  
 **Pap(Learn things 3 times faster)**  
 **Sharingan(You have the infamous eyes of the Uchiha clan)**  
 **Loner(Who needs friends when you have power?)(-100% in social actions and you have a 60% chance of making things awkward)**

 _"Hmm not bad all things considered atleast i recover chakra very fast if i increase my INT. Now lets check options."_

 **Options:  
Background music:Off  
Combat music:Off  
Gamer's body:Off  
Gamer's mind:Off  
**

 _"This wont do at all, lets change it a little bit."_

 **Options:  
Background music:Off  
Combat music:Off  
Gamer's body:On  
Gamer's mind:On** **  
**

The moment i turned those two on every pain and ache on my body disappeared and my mind felt clearer then before.

"Hmm thats better"

"Whats better?"

Suprised by the voice i jumped and turned around to see a stoic Izumi looking at me with her eye brows raised.

"Izumi-neechan dont scare me like that!"

"I was just testing you Alex"

I didnt know if she was lying or not as her face was still stoic.

"Forget it, so what do you need anyway Izumi-neechan?"

"Just wanted to see if you were awake as breakfeast is ready"

"Ok ill come down in a minute"

"Good boy"

"Im not a dog!"

"But you can be trained to be one"

"-_-"

"-_-"

"Izumi-neechan your jokes are messed up"

"I wasn't joking"

 _"Is this the result of the loner perk?"_

Suddenly she grabbed me by my shirts collar and dragged me downstairs.

"What are you doing this for?!"

"You said you'd be ready in one minute and you spended that one minute talking to me"

 _"I think i hate my new perk"_

Going to the kitchen Izumi threw me to my chair.

"OW!"

She then took a seat next to me and started eating her breakfast.

"Good morning Alex" Said my mother Mikoto Uchiha.

"Morning mom, where's dad?

"He left with sasuke to the police force HQ"

"What about me?"

Suddenly Izumi spoke up.

"You, me and mother are going to the hot springs"

"WHAT!" I screamed

"Why are you surprised Alex your only 5 years old" Said Mikoto

 _"I may have the body of an 5 years old but i have the mind of a teen. Atleast i can enjoy watching women in there without getting a boner"_

 **"Gamer's body will allow your body to always be in optimal condition meaning you wont die because of age and can live forever. However it also means every part of your body is working in perfect condition, and the rest you can fill in your self"**

 _"Well shit"_

30 minutes

Stepping into the women's side of the hot springs nervously i was blown back my the size of breasts there, and it also looks like im not the only one as Alex junior started rising. Surprisingly i didn't panic and just calmly went into the water. On the inside i was sweating so much it formed a sea in my mind but on the outside i was stoic like my sister.

Izumi sat next to me and started speaking.

"QihihqDNCwqdfq"

"What?"

She suddenly became a huge ugly monster and started attacking me and just as i was about to be eaten the world stopped.

 **ERROR  
ERROR  
ERROR  
TIMELINE CORRUPTED  
PLEASE START A NEW GAME**

Not wanting to be face to face with the monster that came out of Izumi i opened the menu and started a new game.

 **New game selected:**  
 **Keep the old choices?**

"Yes"

 **New options available:  
** **Are you an orphan?**

With out thinking i said yes as while having a family is good and all but they would hold me back.

 **How old are you?**

 _"Hmm this one is tricky. I want to become friends with naruto but i also want to save him from the leaf village. The third did a great job brainwashing naruto to be hokage and to be forgiving but he's mine now so i think 3 is the best age"_

"3"

 **Loading  
Loading  
Loading**

 **Error  
Clan system has been removed in the new update**

"WHAT! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?

 **However the player has been allowed to keep PAP**

"Oh thank god but what about sharingan?"

 **You have chose AU world meaning the Uchiha are alive. Just kill one and steal it from him.**  
 **You can also use create dungeon skill or even bye it if you want**

"Yeah your right"

 **Starting game  
Please close your eyes and open them after 5 seconds**

Closing my eyes i started to count and after counting i opened my eyes to see many children around me playing with each other. However there was no sight of a blonde boy.

 _"Wait a second this is an AU world that means kushina or minato are most likely alive. Anyway i dont have time for this last time i spended time with my family rather then training all day but now that i have no one i can train all i want but i should be careful so Danzo doesn't snatch me up."_

Exiting the orphanage i started to move towards the library wanting to learn a lot of thing. I would need them if i want to survive in this world.

 **You have entered the library  
** **If you use a skill book here it wont be destroyed**

 _"Hell yes"_

Moving towards the librarian i started talking to her.

"Excuse me madam can i have a library card?"

"Sure thing kid but you need you parents for this"

"But im an orphan"

"Oh fine you can have one just need to fill in the blanks here"

After some time she finally gave me the card.

"Now if you lose any books that you got from the library the orphanage has to pay. Got it?"

"Yes"

Moving towards the civilian section i started picking up every thing that i think would be useful.

 **Hint: When absorbing books no one will see the glow that comes with it however if its also destroyed people will see it**

 _"So i have to absorb it in the library"_

Gathering a few more books i started to absorb all of them.

 **Cooking:level 1**  
 **You can cook food at an average speed  
Your foods have an quality of shitty**  
 **Construction:level 1**  
 **You can build at an average speed**  
 **Your constructions have an quality of shitty**  
 **Science:level 1**  
 **You do experiments at an average speed**  
 **Your experiments have a very low chance of success**  
 **Medicine:level 1  
** **Woodworking:level 1  
You craft at an average speed  
The quality of your items are shitty  
** **Politics:level 1**  
 **You dont know anything about politics**  
 **History:level 1  
You dont know shit about the ninja world**

 **Hint:Some skills have only 10 levels while others have 100  
**

 _"Thats useful to know. Now to as far as i remember there are some skill books that increase an existing skill."_

30 minutes later:

 **Cooking:level 10(maxed)**  
 **You can cook food very fast  
Your foods have an quality of perfection**  
 **Construction:level 10(maxed)**  
 **You can build very fast**  
 **Your constructions have an quality of perfection**  
 **Science:level 10(maxed)**  
 **You do experiments very fast**  
 **Your experiments have a very high chance of success**  
 **Medicine:level 10(maxed)  
** **Woodworking:level 10(maxed)  
You craft very fast  
The quality of your items are perfection  
** **Politics:level 10(maxed)**  
 **You can make people suck their own dick**  
 **History:level 10(maxed)**  
 **Iruka umino is jealous of your knowledge in history**

It was surprisingly easy to level them up but i shouldn't be surprised as having the perk Pap makes everything easy to me. Now lets check my status.

 **Name: Alex**  
 **Level: 1**  
 **Race: Human**  
 **Title:None**  
 **HP:150(1 HP per second)**  
 **CP:150(2.5 CP per second)**  
 **CC:+1%**  
 **STR:5**  
 **VIT:5(Every point in VIT adds 30 HP and also increases health regen by 0.2 per second)**  
 **DEX:5**  
 **INT:5(Every point in INT adds 30 CP and also increases chakra regen by 0.5 per second)**  
 **WIS:5**  
 **LUK:5**  
 **Perks:**  
 **Pap(Learn things 3 times faster)**  
 **Loner(Who needs friends when you have power?)(-100% in social actions and you have a 60% chance of making things awkward)**

 _"Wait i still have the loner perk?!"  
_

 **As a punishment for ignoring the cute children at the orphanage you have been given the loner perk**

"-_-"

 _"Forget it now is the time for some ninja training and using the op bullshit skill known to ninja kind as shadow clone jutsu i will become god"_

1 hour later:

Turns out i need 800 CP to create just one shadow clone but atleast i maxed out my stealth and unarmed combat.

 **Stealth:level 100(maxed)  
** **Stealth actions have a 100% chance of success**  
 **Because of maxing out stealth gains from pick pocketing has been increased by 60%  
Unarmed combat:level 100(maxed)  
Your taijutsu is above kage  
Because of maxing out unarmed combat you will learn taijutsu styles two times faster  
**

Now i need to create the other bullshit skill known to gamer kind as create dungeon and then i can finally level up.

1 hours later:

It was very hard to create it but i finally did it and i maxed it out and it looks like dungeon escape will always be the same level of create dungeon.

 **Create dungeon:level 100(maxed)  
** **You can fight anyone in the dungeon**  
 **A day in the dungeon is 1 minute outside**  
 **You can change the loot the enemy's drop after they die**

"I will become a god"

1 hour later(60 days in the dungeon):

As i stepped out of the dungeon i noticed i haven't aged a bit but that really doesn't matter right now. Lets check my stats.

 **Name: Alex**  
 **Level: 15**  
 **Race: Human**  
 **Title:None**  
 **HP:1,350(9 HP per second)**  
 **CP:3,000(70 CP per second)**  
 **CC:+100%(-300 to CP cost)**  
 **STR:46**  
 **VIT:45(Every point in VIT adds 30 HP and also increases health regen by 0.2 per second)**  
 **DEX:47**  
 **INT:100(Every point in INT adds 30 CP and also increases chakra regen by 0.5 per second)  
** **WIS:60**  
 **LUK:200**  
 **Perks:**  
 **Pap(Learn things 3 times faster)**  
 **Loner(Who needs friends when you have power?)(-100% in social actions and you have a 60% chance of making things awkward)  
** **(50 INT)Perfect memory(You will remember the rest of your life perfectly)**  
 **(100 INT)Perfect CC(Your CC is at 100%)**  
 **(50 LUK)Devil's luck(You are very lucky)  
** **(100 LUK)Devil's loot(When pickpocketing or looting dead bodies there is a high amount of chance to find something very valuable)  
** **(150 LUK)Perverts luck(There is a high chance of something perverty happening near you)  
** **(200 LUK)Fuck Common sense(If you pickpocket someone after 5 seconds their loot will respawn and you can pick pocket them again)  
Fast chakra regen(Adds 20 Chakra regen)**

I didnt loot anything in the dungeon if i had i would be very rich right now. Wait a second i never created the skill observe lets create it and test it on that genin over there.

 **Observe:level 1  
You can view the stats of someone  
Level:20  
Name:Genin  
** **HP:1,350  
** **CP:1,500  
** **STR:40  
** **VIT:45  
** **DEX:50  
** **INT:50  
** **WIS:30  
** **LUK:10**

 _"This is bullshit. All that training and im at genin level?! Well it really doesn't matter right now at least i have one thing they dont have. Shadow clones!"  
_

 **Shadow clone jutsu:level 10(maxed)  
** **Create physical clones that return their memories after death  
** **Because of mastering shadow clone jutsu the cost is reduced by 100  
** **CP cost:400(800-100-300=400)**

Now is the best time to pick pocket someone and right after i said that a person with noble clothes walked past and i started to follow him and pick pocketed him.

 **Loot gained:  
15000 Ryu**

 _"wow thats a lot of money"_

After 5 seconds i pick pocketed him again and again and again and now i have 60000 Ryu in my inventory. Getting rich in this game is so easy!

 _"What can i do with this money? Being 3 doesn't really allow me to do anything other then buying food and i cant even buy ninja equipment as i have to be an academy student."_

Having nothing better to do i started heading towards ichiraku's ramen.

Some time later:

Entering the ramen stand a heavenly aura suddenly entered my nose, and my mouth started to water. Surprisingly it was empty and there was no sign of Naruto or any other Uzumaki. Siting on one of the stools i waited until Ayame came to take my order.

"Welcome ichirakus ramen what do you want?"

"Ill take 10 beef ramen"

She looked at me with disbelief and asked me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

She suddenly yelled.

"Dad! Make 10 beef ramen!"

"WHAT?!"

"I SAID MAKE 10 BEEF RAMN!"

Seeing her dad was making the ramen i started to chat with her.

"My name is Alex whats yours?"

"Well little Alex im Ayame"

"Nice to meet you"

And we chatted until my ramen came. Eating my ramen i saw a family of four enter the stand, and after looking a bit closely i noticed that they were Minato, Kushina and two other kids that looked like girls when a thought came to me.

 _"Is this a neglected Naruto world?"_

Eating my ramen as fast as i could i put 5000 Ryu on the table and left the stand and started running towards the park never noticing that someone was watching me.

As i was running i pulled up the shop to see what it has to offer when the bloodline section caught my eye.

 **Bloodlines:**  
 **Sharingan(5,000,000)**  
 **Rinnegan(10,000,000)**  
 **Byakugan(5,000,000)  
** **Wood release(10,000,000)  
** **Ice release(6,000,000)  
** **Steel release(6,000,000)  
** **Crystal release(6,000,000)  
** **Bone pulse release(6,000,000)**

 _"Man this game is greedy"_ I thought with a sweatdrop.

I went into an allyway and created 4 clones.

"Each one of you pick someone rich looking to pick pocket and do it until you run out of chakra"

They all saluted and left to do their job and i started to run to the park again.

Sometime later:

Entering the park i saw a child in dirty rags sitting on one of the swings and everyone else was ignoring him, Feeling sad for him i started to walk towards him when a group of older kids came infront of me.

"Our parents said that kid is a monster so leave him and play with us"

Naruto was looking at us with dead eyes but i could see some hope in it.

"I dont care what your parents said. Im going to play with him"

The kid that talked to me became angry and was about to punch me. For me it looked like it was in slow motion and i easily dodged it by crouching and then kicked him in his knees and as he fell upon one knee i punched him in the face knocking him out and then i glared at the other children scaring them and making them flee.

As i fixed my shirt i saw Naruto walking towards me with stars in his eyes.

"Hey want to be friends" I asked with a huge grin

"You want to be my friend?"He questioned with distrust in his eyes

"Yeah no one wants to be my friend as they say im weird" I lied

"Sure dattebayo!"

So we started to play together.

1 hours later:

We were exhausted well Naruto was exhausted i was just fine benefits of having gamer's body. I started to walk him home when my clones dispelled.

 **Loot gained:  
50,000,000 ryu gained  
**

 _"Hmm so much money. Wait what if i start stealing from ninjas? Do i get weapons and jutsus from them? I should try it later"_

We reached a very big house that looked new but the moment i went near the gate i got pushed back by an unknown force and hit the tree that was behind me Naruto however was fine. Naruto ran towards me and helped me detach myself from the tree.

"Are you ok Alex?!"He asked with concern

"Yeah im fine" I said with a pained voice

"Are you sure?"

"Yes im sure Naruto go home we'll meet again tomorrow"

"Do you promise?"

"Yes i promise"

Out of nowhere he hugged me and ran back home. A smile came on my face as i watched him leave when a my first quest poped up.

 **New quest!**  
 **Save Naruto from his neglectful parents**  
 **Rewards:You'll feel better about your self and Naruto wont suffer anymore. Not good enough you greedy fuck? You also get 50,000 xp**  
 **Fail consequence: Naruto would grow up to be a very dark person**

Now i also have a reason to save him but first lets buy my dojutsus.

 **Bloodlines:**  
 **Sharingan(5,000,000)**  
 **Rinnegan(10,000,000)**  
 **Byakugan(5,000,000)  
** **Wood release(10,000,000)  
** **Ice release(6,000,000)  
** **Steel release(6,000,000)  
** **Crystal release(6,000,000)  
** **Bone pulse release(6,000,000)**

I selected sharingan first.

 **Sharingan selected:  
Which eye should the sharingan appear in?  
left, right or both**

"The right one"

 **What ability's do you want?(Note:You will get them after you get mangekyou)**

 **Tsukuyomi(10,000)  
Amaterasu (10,000)  
Kamui(10,000)  
Susanoo(30,000)  
Kotoamatsukami(100,000)  
All of them(160,000)**

Having a lot of money to spend i bought all of them.

 **Sharingan Bought**

After buying sharingan i also bought the rinnegan

 **Rinnegan selected:  
** **Which eye should the rinnegan appear in?(Note:choosing the right eye will combine your sharingan with rinnegan)  
Left,Right,both**

 _"Technically i can have it in my right eye but having rinnegan in one eye and sharingan in an other makes me look cool atleast i hope it makes me look cool)_

"Hey game can i change the eye postion later on?"

 **Yes**

"Thats good. If i needed an other dojutsu i could just move sharingan and rinnegan to one eye and the new dojutsu to the other.

 **Rinnegan bought**

Having a evil smile on my face i suddenly had a huge temptation to do an evil laugh however with all the people around me i dont think its to do that. Having nothing better to do i started to go to the orphanage to take a nap not knowing what awaited me in there


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

As i was returning to the orphanage a thought came to me.

 _"Why do i want to take a nap? Im a gamer, i dont need such trivial things"_

We that in mind i turned around and went to an allyway and after checking around to make sure no was near me i opened my status menu.

 **Name: Alex**  
 **Level: 15**  
 **Race: Human  
** **Ryu:** **34,850.00 Ryu**  
 **Title:None**  
 **HP:1,350(9 HP per second)**  
 **CP:3,000(70 CP per second)**  
 **CC:+100%(-300 to CP cost)**  
 **STR:46**  
 **VIT:45(Every point in VIT adds 30 HP and also increases health regen by 0.2 per second)**  
 **DEX:47**  
 **INT:100(Every point in INT adds 30 CP and also increases chakra regen by 0.5 per second)  
** **WIS:60**  
 **LUK:200**  
 **Perks:**  
 **Pap(Learn things 3 times faster)**  
 **Loner(Who needs friends when you have power?)(-100% in social actions and you have a 60% chance of making things awkward)  
** **(50 INT)Perfect memory(You will remember the rest of your life perfectly)**  
 **(100 INT)Perfect CC(Your CC is at 100%)**  
 **(50 LUK)Devil's luck(You are very lucky)  
** **(100 LUK)Devil's loot(When pickpocketing or looting dead bodies there is a high amount of chance to find something very valuable)  
** **(150 LUK)Perverts luck(There is a high chance of something perverty happening near you)  
** **(200 LUK)Fuck Common sense(If you pickpocket someone after 5 seconds their loot will respawn and you can pick pocket them again)**  
 **(50 WIS)Fast chakra regen(Adds 20 Chakra regen)**  
 **Bloodlines:**  
 **Sharingan(Level:1)**  
 **See time 10% slower**  
 **See chakra like a highly nerfed byakugan**  
 **Rinnegan**  
 **All paths unlocked**  
 **Learn jutsu 3 times faster**  
 **Perfect CC**  
 **See chakra like a nerfed byakugan**  
 **Resist infinite** **tsukuyomi  
Read the stone tablet fully**

 _"So the game sometimes silently fixes bugs as the Ryu tab was not there before, good to know. one thing bugs me, why doesn't rinnegan have a level?_

 **The Rinnegan unlike the sharingan will give you all of its abilities when you acquire it, but is up to you to train them.**

 _"I feel so powerful right now, no one can stop me if i train for 2 days straight with the use of id create"_

 **Easy mode off**

 _"...What?"_

 **Hard mode turned on  
** **Other people's STR, VIT and DEX has been multiplied by 3**  
 **Other people's HP and CP has been multiplied by 3**  
 **The cost of jutsu multiplied by 2. This does not affect Kage bunshin or any other clone jutsu as clones other then the base cost can have an infinite amount of chakra if the user is willing to provide.(Note: Chakra for the gamer is different from chakra for an ninja, you can create shadow clones at a  
** **relatively cheap cost but others do not have that benefit.)  
** **Stats harder to increase**  
 **Enemies are also more damage resistant, for example if your punch did 500 damage before now it deals 100  
People are more supsiceous of you when they meet you the first time  
Time does not pause when you open your stats, inventory and etc..  
Gamer's shop is now more expensive  
Scent and chakra also have a factor in stealth skill  
** **Id create has been nerfed and 1 day in the dungeon means 1 hour outside**

 _"I should not have opened my mouth"_

And with thought i started sulking in the alleyways.

15 minutes later:

After my sulking was over i started planning.

 _"First things first i should start learning fuinjutsu as its very powerful and then i should start learning kenjutsu and train my rinnegan paths. Wait can my clones use Id create?"_

 **Yes**

 _"This thing is really OP"_ i though with a sweatdrop

After creating a shadow clone with 2,000 Cp in it i ordered it to train rinnegan's paths in the ID and after it left i myself started heading towards the library to learn fuinjutsu. The walk towards the library was a little boring as other then villagers smiling at me nothing happened.

Entering the library i started sneaking towards the jonin section and i have to say their security is a little lax as only 4 jonin guarded it. Sneaking past them i felt like i was in heaven as most of the books there glowed, and as it turns out increasing my LUK was a wise action as i found one book on calligraphy and one book on fuinjutsu. Moreover i also found a book on henge and a book on substitution, i dont know what they are doing in the jonin section but i can guess its because of LUK.

I touched all of them with my finger and as windows opened i clicked them without looking.

 **Henge:  
** **Level:Academy student**  
 **Using chakra you can take the form of any person you want, however if you want your henge to be physical and to be able to henge in to other things other then people you must master this skill  
CP:100+10 per second(300-200)  
**

 **Substitution:  
Level:Academy student  
By using chakra you can change your place with an other object and if skilled enough you can even change your place with dust.  
CP:100(300-200)**

 **Calligraphy:**  
 **Level:Academy student**  
 **Are you tired of people insulting your handwriting? Ever wanted to learn fuinjutsu because the hot water ran out? If yes then this is the skill for you!  
You write at a snails pace  
Your accuracy reminds me of my grandma**

 **Fuinjutsu** :  
 **Level:Academy student  
** **Fuinjutsu is considered one of the most Op skills in the Naruto universe, but it requires time to properly learn it, however the benefits out weight its  
drawbacks. For example if your level is Seal master in fuinjutsu you can make a wooden wall stronger then steel, the limit is your imagination.  
** **You cant create shit!  
**

I was suprised to see the level change from numbers to ranks when suddenly the answer came up.

 **There was an silent update that changed the level system because the creator felt that numbers were to complicated for the player.  
** **Levels:  
** **Academy student  
** **Genin  
** **Chunnin  
** **Jonin  
** **Anbu  
** **Elite jonin  
** **Kage  
** **Seal master  
** **There are some skills like fuinjutsu that go past these levels.  
** **For fuinjutsu after seal master:** **  
** **Uzumaki jonin  
** **Uzumaki Anbu  
** **Uzumaki elite jonin  
** **Uzumaki kage** **  
** **Uzumaki seal master**

 _"Man the creator is lazy and an asshole"_ I thought with a sweatdrop.

Just as i was about to leave, my clone in the dungeon dispelled and gave me its memories.

 **Deva path:  
Level:Genin  
** **With this skill gravity it self is at your will.  
Cp: depends on how much you put in it  
**

So my clone didnt have enought chakra to either train deva path more or to unlock the other paths, i need to increase my chakra or level up fuinjutsu to the point that i can put seals on my clones that makes them gather nature chakra and turns it into normal chakra, either way if i want to use my clones more effectively i have to do either of them. Hmm, wait calligraphy does not use chakra and i can learn jutsu 6 times faster and other skills not related to jutsu 3 times faster, time for some grinding. With a crazy smile on my face i sneaked towards the exit and left for an empty and hidden place to train.

After some time i found an empty area that was hidden and with my newly acquired rinnegan i checked to see if anyone was near me, seeing no one i created 2 clones and ordered them to train our handwriting giving them each 1,000 cp as they were not training jutsu. After waiting a minute i created an other clone with all of my chakra and ordered him to train our deva path using minimal chakra so he could last long. After waiting an other minute for my chakra to refill i started training my henge and substitution.

4 hours later(Night time):

The jutsu were very easy to max out because of PAP and Rinnegan so i started to train my fuinjutsu and i have to say for 2 hours of work jonin is not a bad level, but then again i learn jutsu 6 times faster. My clones also dispelled, my calligraphy became above kage because of two clones working on it and deva path became jonin as the clone ran out of chakra and i was just too lazy to create an other one. I only have one problem and that is my stats, i may be above kage in taijutsu but if im not fast enough or strong enough i will get my ass kicked, right now in an straight up match with a genin i would lose badly and most of that is because of the game pulling hard mode out of its ass just because i got arrogant. If i got time to plan they would lose but in the ninja world you dont have always time, forget it lets head back to the orphanage.

Sometime later:

Arriving at the orphanage i noticed something, it was quiet, too quiet and because i watched to many action movies in the past this made me go into full alert mode. Activating my Rinnegan, i started sneaking towards the door. Opening it i came upon an horrifying sight, Danzo, the fucking evil cockroach of the Naruto universe was giving money to the matron of the orphanage and based on reading to many fanfics, i could guess he was buying children for his Root, but what i can not understand is why is he paying her money? He could just replace her with one of his own.

There was something inside me telling me to save the children, i ignored it. I was not and never would be a hero, most of them have a very terrible life because of them being an hero.

However this showed me something, im not safe in the orphanage and i have to find a place to stay as soon as i can and other then that and training my skills i want to master all of Rinnegans paths and if possible try to replicate creation of all things, i mean come on THIS JUTSU FUCKING ALLOWS PEOPLE TO CREATE ANYTHING THEY WANT OUT OF CHAKRA!

After Danzo and his goons left and the matron went back to her room, i created an dungeon with nothing in it and just as i was about to step inside a question came to my mind.

" _Why doesn't OC create require CP?"_

 **"Because of not having unlocked mana or more known as magic skills that require mana are free but you cannot create them or learn them."**

"Then how the fuck did i create OC dungeon?"

 **"The creator pitied you so he allowed you to learn it"**

With my questions answered i stepped inside the dungeon to train my existing skills and if possible learn and max out all of Rinnegans abilities.

Morning:

Stepping out of the portal i felt like a whole new man. I learned all of Rinnegan's paths and maxed all of them out, i also made my fuinjutsu Seal master level, however i was not able to go past that as the game said i required an Uzumaki to learn their fuinjutsu style. I also made my stats that were under 100 like, Dex above 100. Better then all of this i found out that i never once checked my inventory ever since i became a gamer and to my surprise they were some item there. There was an item named name changer and i used it to change my name to Shi(death), cliche i know. There was also a mirror that was one time use and i used it to change the things i did not like about my body, meaning everything. Right now i look like Madara fucking Uchiha when he was a kid, this would definitely gather attention, but i dont really care. I mean come on Madara was hot, Obito was hot, Itachi was hot, Sasuke was hot, basically every goddamn Uchiha expect for some were hot and i may be a man but i am not ashamed to admit it, and out of all of them i liked Madara the most, especially his hair.

Anyway, all im wearing is a dark blue t shirt with black pants and dark blue shinobi sandals, i plan to change it but for now it is enough. Opening my status and skill menu i checked to see if i did something and missed it.

 **Name: Shi(Death)**  
 **Level: 15**  
 **Race: Human  
** **Ryu:** **34,850.000 Ryu**  
 **Title:None**  
 **HP:6,060(50.4 HP per second)**  
 **CP:18,000(90 CP per second)**  
 **CC:+100%(-300 to CP cost)**  
 **STR:104**  
 **VIT:102(Every point in VIT adds 30 HP and also increases health regen by 0.2 per second)**  
 **DEX:100**  
 **INT:100(Every point in INT adds 30 CP and also increases chakra regen by 0.5 per second)  
** **WIS:150**  
 **LUK:200**  
 **Perks:**  
 **Pap(Learn things 3 times faster)**  
 **Loner(Who needs friends when you have power?)(-100% in social actions and you have a 60% chance of making things awkward)  
** **(50 INT)Perfect memory(You will remember the rest of your life perfectly)**  
 **(100 INT)Perfect CC(Your CC is at 100%)**  
 **(50 LUK)Devil's luck(You are very lucky)  
** **(100 LUK)Devil's loot(When pickpocketing or looting dead bodies there is a high amount of chance to find something very valuable)  
** **(150 LUK)Perverts luck(There is a high chance of something perverty happening near you)  
** **(200 LUK)Fuck Common sense(If you pickpocket someone after 5 seconds their loot will respawn and you can pick pocket them again)**  
 **(50 WIS)Fast chakra regen(Adds 20 Chakra regen)  
** **(100 WIS)Faster chakra regen(adds another 50 points to chakra regen)  
** **(150 WIS)Chakra battery(Adds 15,000 to your CP)  
** **(50 DEX)Ambidextrous(Removes the -80 penalty to aim when using your left hand)  
(100 DEX)Unmoveable stone(You can always keep your balance, even in the most dangerous situations)  
** **(50 STR) Man of steel(You ignore 5% of the damage you are receiving)  
** **(100 STR) Man of steel,v2(You ignore 10% of the damage you are receiving)  
(50 VIT) Body of an Uzumaki(You receive 3,000 to HP and 30 to HP regen)  
** **(100 Vit)Age shifting(Gamer's body made you ageless, this perk allows you to change your age, you dont want to stay 3 years old forever, do you?)**  
 **Bloodlines:**  
 **Sharingan(Level:1)**  
 **See time 10% slower**  
 **See chakra like a highly nerfed byakugan**  
 **Rinnegan**  
 **All paths unlocked**  
 **Learn jutsu 3 times faster**  
 **Perfect CC**  
 **See chakra like a nerfed byakugan**  
 **Resist infinite** **tsukuyomi  
Read the stone tablet fully**

 **Asura path:**  
 **Level:Above kage**  
 **Grants you the ability to augment your own body to summon mechanized armor and various ballistic and mechanical weaponry.  
CP: Each augmentation costs 400 Cp(700-300)**

 **Human path:  
Level:Above kage  
** **Grants you the ability to read the mind of any target by placing your hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body, which then kills the target.  
** **Because of mastering this skill you dont need to pull out the soul of your target to read their mind  
CP:400(700-300)  
**

 **Animal path:  
Level:Above kage  
** **Grants you the ability to summon various animals and creatures which requires no blood sacrifice nor hand seals. The Animal Path can also summon people which require hand signs.  
** **CP:400(700-300)**

 **Preta path:  
** **Level:Above kage  
Grants you the ability to absorb chakra in any form, including most ninjutsu, using the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal.  
** **CP:0**

 **Naraka path:  
Level:Above kage  
Grants you two main abilities: interrogation and restoration, by using the King of Hell.  
CP:400(700-300)  
**

 **Outer path:**  
 **Level:Above kage**  
 **Grants you the ability to revive the dead, transmit chakra to receivers, as well as manifest chakra chains, which can be used to blind tailed beasts.**  
 **CP: Reviving the dead:1000(1300-300),Creating chakra recivers:100(400-300),Chakra chains:Any amount you need**

 **Fuinjutsu:**  
 **Level:Seal master(If you want to advance more you need to learn from an Uzumaki as their seals are quite different and are stronger)  
** **fuinjutsu is considered one of the most Op skills in the Naruto universe, but it requires time to properly learn it, however the benefits out weight its  
drawbacks. For example if your level is Seal master in fuinjutsu you can make a wooden wall stronger then steel, the limit is your imagination.  
** **You can create anything you want with seals**

I really wanted to start acting arrogant, but i knew if i did, the game would punish me. I also found out that the Rinnegan is permanent and is always in my left eye even when i turn it off, that would cause me trouble and whenever i activate my sharingan, 1 tomoe comes in the circle that holds the pupil. To counter this i transported the Rinnegan and the sharingan to my right eye because if my memory serves correct, Madara's hair would cover it.

I really wanted to completely max out fuinjutsu but as the game said, it requires an Uzumaki. I could try to find Mito again, but i dont know how to become friends with her without looking like im using her. Last time i bitch slapped her, the fucking strongest kunoichi in the naruto world, and then became friends with her, i dont know how that works so i'll just say it's because the Uzumaki are fucking crazy.

The only thing i can come up right now is to save her when something is going to happen to her, i mean come on it worked on Kushina and Karin. Maybe Uzumaki have a gene that makes them fall in love with the person who saved them.

After checking out to see if anyone was near me or not, which i should have done before exiting the portal, i used my age shifting to become 15 and after that i exited the orphanage.

The first thing is should do is to buy an apartment so i headed towards the apartment district, when i arrived i noticed that the apartments are divided into 2 groups, ninja and civilian. The thing is the apartments that house shinobi are free for well, shinobi, however civilians can also live there but it is a little expensive to discourage any civilian to live there and the houses that have civilians in them are cheap for them but expensive to shinobi to also discourage any ninja that wants to live there. The shinobi apartment is near the hokage tower to they can respond fast if they are called and the civilian apartment is near the market district so they can arrive to their workplaces faster, to sum it up this was designed by a fucking genius.

I also found out that there was an small elite jonin apartment that housed elite or unique jonin and with my 200 LUK coming to play i found out that you can live there for free and you only have to pay the bills and to my surprise no civilian lived there, i mean come on it's free!

Entering the building, i found the manager siting there with a tea in his hand and he was shaking.

"Hello?"

He jumped and turned around and looked at me.

"Hello, sir. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking to live here"

His mouth fell to the ground, his eyes went wide and he looked at me with a look that said Are you fucking crazy?

"Are you sure? We only have one left" He stuttered

"Yes im sure"

He looked at me for a minute before he gave me a contract.

"Sign here and here and write your name there."

After i was done, he gave me a key and told me that i live in the 2 end floor in the middle of the hallway. Saying goodbye, i left for my new home and with some difficulty i found it and entered it. It was completely empty and dust was everywhere, so i created 6 clones to clean the house and after some thinking i created one more clone to buy furniture.

Each clone had 1,000 CP so i was not worried about them running out of chakra. After giving them their orders i left to find Naruto.

Sometime later(Still morning):

To my surprise i found Naruto training in one of the training grounds, walking towards him i placed my hand on his shoulders. Spooked, Naruto spinned around and tried to slash me with his kunai which i easily dodged. Putting my hands up, i allowed him to see i was weaponless, he relaxed a little bit but he still was tense.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked while glaring at me

"Im Shi"

"Shi is my age, so stop lying!" He barked

I do not want to show my age shifting, but i have to, as i know that Naruto will be a very valuable asset to me in the future and with that in mind, i aged down and became 3 years old.

"See? Now can you please put the kunai away?"

"How can i know your not in a henge?!" He asked still glaring at me

Before he could react i easily grabbed the kunai in his arms and stabbed my hand.

"Does that satisfy you?"

He nodded, seeing that he understood i gave him his kunai back and told him of my ability to change my age and at the end he was looking at me with stars in his eyes.

"Naruto, dont tell anyone about my ability"

"But Why?"

"How many people can change their age Naruto?"

He stood still for a minute then nodded.

"Ok" He answered with a huge grin on his face.

Changing my age to 15 again, i offered to train him which he easily accepted, but before i could train him i needed to check his stats to see if he can handle kage bunshin.

 **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze  
** **Level:3  
** **Title:The child of prophecy(The fate of the world is in your hands, or is it?)  
** **HP:12,000  
** **CP:20,000  
** **CC:-10  
** **STR:80  
** **VIT:160  
** **DEX:80  
** **INT:100  
** **WIS:50  
** **LUK:5000**  
 **Perks:**  
 **Half-Uzumaki(Adds 11,000 HP and 18,000 CP, Also adds 50 points to CP and HP regen. Furthermore, you get 100 points to VIT, 20 points to DEX and STR. You also learn fuinjutsu a little faster then other people)**  
 **Genius(Adds 50 points to INT and you learn everything 2 times faster then normal.)**  
 **Namikaze(Adds 30 points to INT and WIS, Also allows you to learn everything 2 times faster then normal)**  
 **Neglected(Not being shown enough love or care, you will attach your self to a person who shows you these. You are also more prone to trusting the first person who does this. Because of also having to raise your self, you are very mature)  
Devils Luck(Adds 5000 to LUK)**

My mouth was open with awe, not believing that Naruto has so much potential, but then again he is the main character. A thought came to me.

"Naruto we are not training today, today we must buy training equipment"

"But i dont have money"

"Who says your paying?"

He suddenly jumped on me and started hugging me very tightly, i just ruffled his hair.

After he released me, i grabbed his hand and started heading towards the market. After some walking, we entered the market and i started looking for a shinobi shop. On the way i pick pocketed people who looked rich which got me around 1,000,000 Ryu.

After asking around for a shinobi shop, we got directed to a very big shop, which after asking around more turns out to be the only shinobi shop in Konoha. From what the people told me, its got very cheap stuff to very expensive stuff meaning it has got everything for everyone who is a ninja. Entering it, i saw that it had only a few people in it and i could guess because its in the morning.

Moving towards the more expensive stuff, Naruto looked at me with surprise, i guess he was expecting me to buy him cheap things. After some looking around i picked 4 sets of red t shirt, black hoodie, black finger less gloves, dark blue pants and red sneakers and after asking he liked it or not, which he did i gave them to him and told them to put it on the counter. When he came back, i asked him what kind of weapon would he like which he answered with a katana and a tanto. I picked a normal looking katana and tanto both which had a black handle. I also bought around 400 kunai and shuriken for him with a lot and i mean a lot of ink and paper so i can teach him fuinjutsu.

After paying for the stuff which was around 500,000 Ryu, me and Naruto headed towards my house and after entering it i noticed that it was very clean and it was full of furniture, however i never felt the clone dispel, so where is he?

Just as i was about to call my clone he came out of one of the rooms, gave me a grin and dispelled. Getting his memories, i found out that the clone spent around 3,000,000 Ryu on buying stuff. From his memories i saw that my new house has a small living room, a small kitchen, a master bedroom, a medium sized room, a small room and a small bathroom.

Going to the living room, i sat down and told Naruto to do the same. Opening the scroll the things we bought were in, i picked up the outfits i bought for Naruto and in less then 10 minutes, i drew self-repairing seal, self-cleaning seal and a seal that made the clothes more durable so it could survive attacks from any bladed weapon better. I also drew a seal that made the wearer always be in an ideal temperature meaning if it was freezing outside, the user would not feel it. I also added an extra seal that made the clothes change size when needed meaning Naruto could use it practically forever.

Resealing them all of the items expect for one paper and ink, i started writing instruction on in.

"Listen up Naruto, im going to give you a scroll that has your training instructions in it. Every time im satisfied with your level in that scroll i would give an other one."

Naruto nodded and after i was done writing, i gave it to him. In that scroll was the instructions of kage bunshin and its benefits for training, i also warned him to create only 15 clones and never go beyond that until i allowed him, to keep him from sustaiing brain damage i also wrote to dispel 5 clones every minute. Other then that there was instructions on how to throw and wield shuriken and kunai, instructions on leaf concentration technique and what would it do for your chakra and how to practice calligraphy which i wrote why its useful.

"Before you go, why dont you eat breakfeast with me? so what do you want?"

"RAMEN!"

"Ramen it is"

Moving towards the kitchen, i pulled out the ingredients needed to make ramen. Just as i was about to touch them, a crafting menu popped up, seeing that there is an option to cook ramen, i clicked on it which made my body go into autopilot mode. I started chopping up ingredients so fast, my hand was a blur to untrained eye and just under 15 minutes i finished making the ramen.

Entering the living room, me and Naruto started to eat in silence. After we were done Naruto picked up his scrolls, said goodbye and left. I on the other hand, was about to try to train my sharingan and make it level up, when i heard a noise.

"YOUTH!"

 _"Oh dear god.."_

"I MUST DO 1000 ONE HANDED PUSHUPS AND IF I FAIL TO DO THAT I WILL WILL CLIMB THE HOKAGE MOUNTAIN WITH MY PINKY FINGER! AND IF I ALSO FAIL TO DO THAT I WILL DRESS LIKE MY ETERNAL RIVAL FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!"

 _"Now i see why the manager was looking at me like i had just signed my own death contract! THAT PIECE OF SHIT DID NOT FUCKING STOP ME FROM SIGNING IT!"_

 _"_ KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL, I ALSO HEARD WE HAVE A NEW NEIGHBOR!"

 _"Fuck me, im neighbors with Kakashi and Gai, whats next? Kurenai, Anko,_ _Yugao and Asuma?"_

"Oh really? I guess i should pay him a visit then and show him why this is a shinobi apartment" Came Anko's voice

"Anko!" Yelled Kurenai and i think Yugao

I should not have opened my mouth. Okay, i really dont want to face them right now so i created an dungeon without thinking. Inside the dungeon i came face to face with Madara and Hashirama, but there was something wrong with them, on both of their chests were 2 shapes that were not there in the anime.

Just before they could attack me, i exited the Dungeon and created an other one that was full of genin as fast as i could. I could wait for them to leave, however i would just be wasting time so i decided i would train until they left.

Before the gennin could react i activated my sharingan and started attacking them.

2:45 PM:

I limped out of the portal that led to the dungeon, the genin there fucking kicked my ass. The skills i had did not do shit, they were faster and stronger then me and with their fucking HP, i could not kill any of them. Granted i did not use my rinnegan abilities as i wanted to level up my sharingan which i did, however it shows how weak my stats are. However the sharingan leveled to level 3.

 **Sharingan(Level:3)  
** **See time 30% slower  
** **Copycat ability unlocked  
Perfect memory ability unlocked  
** **See chakra like a nerfed byakugan  
** **Use your eyes as a medium for genjutsu**

I could leave it there, but im determined to unlock the next level. Many people think that you have to kill your best friend to unlock it, however that is untrue, Sharingan upgrades it self whenever its user is in an high amount of stress to protect it. mangekyou is no different, killing your loved ones gives you an very and i mean very high amount of stress so the sharingan again upgrades it self to protect the owner, and i know how to unlock mine. Creating a clone, i ordered it to use sharingan to give me a very stressful genjutsu and that he did.

Opening my eyes, i came upon the sight of Gai and Kakashi kissing and i resisted the urge to throw up. Every citizen also wore Gai's green suit. Taking my eye of them i looked around a little bit and when i turned back Gai and Kakashi were.., were... Fucking.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MY EYESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

 **If you want to see how female Madara looks like search genderbent Madara, it is the first picture where Hashirama is holding Madara  
** **For Hashirama search genderbent Madara and its the picture that female Madara and Hashirama are leaning against eachother**

 **Hope you liked this chapter and by the way i finally found a permenant name for this storys, its going to be Shi's Adventure as a gamer. Im also putting his Rinnegan eye with sharingan activated in it for the storys picture.**

 **I Also recommend imjusttryingtofindmyway as his stories are really good!**

 **Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

Next day(Morning,6:00 AM):

"YOU PERVERT!"

I woke to the screams of pain coming from outside of my house, why was i passed out on the floor? And what is this?

 **The CP required for a jutsu is now fixed and has been scaled to hard difficulty.**  
 **CC is changed(Because of having perfect CC, jutsu now cost 50% less)**  
 **Jutsu now has a different ranking system**

 **Sharingan(Level:4)**  
 **See time 40% slower**  
 **Copycat ability unlocked**  
 **Perfect memory ability unlocked**  
 **See chakra like a nerfed byakugan**  
 **Use your eyes as a medium for genjutsu**  
 **Bought Mangekyou abilities unlocked**  
 **Blindness meter activated**

 **Amaterasu(S Rank)  
Control:0%  
Create ****inextinguishable black flames that are said to be from hell and can burn 7 days straight.  
** **CP:1,050(2,100-50%)  
** **2% to blindness meter after each use**

 **Tsukuyomi(S Rank)  
** **Control:0%**  
 **One of the most powerful genjutsu in the Naruto world that allows you to torture a person for days, while only mere seconds pass in the real world  
CP:1500(3,000-50%)  
4% to the blindness meter after each use**

 **Kotoamatsukami(SS Rank)  
** **The most powerful genjutsu in the Naruto world that allows you to manipulate a person to be your slave, guard, spy and etc.. without them ever knowing.  
Control:0%  
** **CP:3500(7,000-50%)**  
 **4% to the blindness meter after each use**  
 **Requires 10 years to recharge without Hashirama's cells  
Requires a day to recharge with Hashirama's cells**

 **Kamui(S rank)  
** **Control:0%**  
 **A powerful mangekyou jutsu that gives you access to an special dimension.  
CP:1350(2,700-50%)  
2% to blindness meter after each use**

 **Asura path(No Rank)**  
 **Control:100%**  
 **Grants you the ability to augment your own body to summon mechanized armor and various ballistic and mechanical weaponry.  
CP: Each augmentation costs 700 Cp(1,400-50%)**

 **Human path(No Rank)  
Control:100%  
** **Grants you the ability to read the mind of any target by placing your hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body, which then kills the target.  
** **Because of mastering this skill you dont need to pull out the soul of your target to read their mind  
CP:700(1,400-50%)  
**

 **Animal path(No Rank)  
Control:100%  
** **Grants you the ability to summon various animals and creatures which requires no blood sacrifice nor hand seals. The Animal Path can also summon people which require hand signs.  
** **CP:900(1,800-50%)**

 **Preta path(No Rank)  
** **Control:100%  
Grants you the ability to absorb chakra in any form, including most ninjutsu, using the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal.  
** **CP:0**

 **Naraka path(No Rank)  
Control:100%  
Grants you two main abilities: interrogation and restoration, by using the King of Hell.  
CP:1,250(2,500-50%)  
**

 **Outer path(No Rank)**  
 **Control:100%**  
 **Grants you the ability to revive the dead, transmit chakra to receivers, as well as manifest chakra chains, which can be used to blind tailed beasts.**  
 **CP: Reviving the dead:30,000(40,000-50%),Creating chakra recivers:350(700-50%),Chakra chains:Any amount you need**

 **Deva path(No Rank)  
Control:100%  
** **With this skill gravity it self is at your will.  
Cp: depends on how much you put in it** **  
**

How did i get the mankegyou sharingan?!

 _"YES GAI, FILL ME UP WITH YOUR WHITE STICKY YOUTH!"_

 _"MY ETERNAL RIVAL! MY YOUTH IS COMMMMMMMINGGGGG!"_

 _"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"_

Oh god, i wanna puke.

10 minutes later:

After that horrible memory went into the darkest and deepest place of my mind, i started actually reading the pop ups. Ok CC is not useless anymore, jutsu cost is higher and blah blah blah. I dont give a shit about any of that! First of all, if i dont want to go blind i will have to get me some of those Hashirama's cell and the people who have them are all s-rank ninjas, the nearest to me out of all of them is Danzo and if i want to take on him and his roots, i need higher stats. I also need to find a job because if i keep pick pocketing, people may wander where i get all of my money, that does not mean i wont stop pick pocketing however. I also want to get some pure Uzumaki cells, im curious if it will help me or not. I also want to learn on how to hid my chakra and after a quick visit to the shop i got it for 35,000 Ryu, now thats expensive and with a quick yes i learned it.

 **Chakra suppressing(B Rank)  
** **Control:0%**  
 **Hide your chakra levels from others by either completely masking it or making it look like you have a civilians chakra level.  
** **CP:No cost**

Wait if the shop has a powerful dojutsu like the rinnegan, it should also have the cells, right? After a quick check it was a big No. Ahh forget it, i opened a portal and entered it.

5 days later in OC world(Morning,11:00 AM):

 **Chakra suppressing(B Rank)  
** **Control:100%**  
 **Hide your chakra levels from others by either completely masking it or making it look like you have a civilians chakra level.  
** **CP:No cost**

 **Name: Shi(Death)**  
 **Level: 15**  
 **Race: Human  
** **Ryu:** **32,315.000 Ryu**  
 **Title:None**  
 **HP:9,300(72 HP per second)**  
 **CP:32,110(208.5 CP per second)**  
 **CC:+100%(-50% to CP cost)**  
 **STR:207**  
 **VIT:210(Every point in VIT adds 30 HP and also increases health regen by 0.2 per second)**  
 **DEX:215**  
 **INT:237(Every point in INT adds 30 CP and also increases chakra regen by 0.5 per second)  
** **WIS:200**  
 **LUK:200**  
 **Perks:**  
 **Pap(Learn things 3 times faster)**  
 **Loner(Who needs friends when you have power?)(-100% in social actions and you have a 60% chance of making things awkward)  
** **(50 INT)Perfect memory(You will remember the rest of your life perfectly)**  
 **(100 INT)Perfect CC(Your CC is at 100%)**  
 **(50 LUK)Devil's luck(You are very lucky)  
** **(100 LUK)Devil's loot(When pickpocketing or looting dead bodies there is a high amount of chance to find something very valuable)  
** **(150 LUK)Perverts luck(There is a high chance of something perverty happening near you)  
** **(200 LUK)Fuck Common sense(If you pickpocket someone after 5 seconds their loot will respawn and you can pick pocket them again)**  
 **(50 WIS)Fast chakra regen(Adds 20 Chakra regen)  
** **(100 WIS)Faster chakra regen(adds another 50 points to chakra regen)  
** **(150 WIS)Chakra battery(Adds 15,000 to your CP)  
(200 WIS)Chakra Generator(Adds 10,000 to your CP and also adds 20 to CP regen)  
** **(50 DEX)Ambidextrous(Removes the -80 penalty to aim when using your left hand)  
(100 DEX)Unmoveable stone(You can always keep your balance, even in the most dangerous situations)  
** **(50 STR) Man of steel(You ignore 5% of the damage you are receiving)  
** **(100 STR) Man of steel,v2(You ignore 10% of the damage you are receiving)  
(50 VIT) Body of an Uzumaki(You receive 3,000 to HP and 30 to HP regen)  
** **(100 Vit)Age shifting(Gamer's body made you ageless, this perk allows you to change your age, you dont want to stay 3 years old forever, do you?)**  
 **Bloodlines:**  
 **Sharingan(Level:4)**  
 **See time 40% slower**  
 **Copycat ability unlocked**  
 **Perfect memory ability unlocked**  
 **See chakra like a nerfed byakugan**  
 **Use your eyes as a medium for genjutsu**  
 **Bought Mangekyou abilities unlocked**  
 **Blindness meter activated**  
 **Rinnegan**  
 **All paths unlocked**  
 **Learn jutsu 3 times faster**  
 **Perfect CC**  
 **See chakra like a nerfed byakugan**  
 **Resist infinite** **tsukuyomi  
Read the stone tablet fully**

Stepping out of the portal, i could not help, but smile, i can beat a gennin now without using any of my dojutsu abilities. One thing i noticed when i was in there was that the perks that came from stats had an limit, some of them ended at 100, some 200, it was a shame. Anyway, i only focused on my stats and my chakra suppressing skill in there and i did not touch my mangekyou skills at all, i really dont want to get blind in one eye.

After breakfast, i exited the house to find something to do when i came upon the bloodied body Jiraiya, so he was the one screaming in the morning, pitying him, i picked him up and headed towards the hospital. After dropping him off, i left to see if i could find something to do when i came upon a sight that shocked me. Infront of me were Kakashi and Obito walking together to the Market district. Does this mean Tobi does not exist anymore?

Watching them leave, a thought suddenly came to me, why dont i become a ninja Ronin? That way i dont have to hide my powers however im sure konoha would keep their eyes on me and with that in mind i went to the shop and bought Obito's war outfit without the Uchiha symbol on the back of it along with it, i also bought a black gunabi with red tomoes on it and a tanto with a black handle and all of it cost 1,500,000. It all went to my inventory, thankfully. I walked around konoha a bit when i founded a bounty station, these stations were built for mercenaries and ninjas. Entering it, i saw that i was a little full and after looking around a bit i bought a bingo book.

I wanted to do one now, so i picked an B-Rank Ninja named Haru who was last seen near Wave. I want to be back in konoha by nightfall so im gonna have to do this fast. After some walking i came upon a huge door with konoha's symbol on it. To the guards i was just a harmless civilian so i easily exited konoha and after walking a considerable distance i equipped my new outfit and placed my gunabi on my back and placed my tanto at my back hip. When i was done i started running at low-chunnin speed towards the wave.

3:00 PM:

Wow, the show did not do justice on showing how Gato ruined Wave, there were beggars everywhere from children to adults, i could also see a lot of prostitutes. The buildings looked run down and the shops that were open only had spoiled food and the bridge that Tazuna is supposed to be working on is not there at all. Should i do something about this? Let's see how will it benefit me if i kill Gato, i can steal all of his money, i can also get his famous shipping company for my self and i will also become a hero in wave. On the other hand, i will also draw attention to my self and it may become a lot harder to stay in konoha, i could just leave konoha, but i want to take Naruto with me, and for him to leave with me, he has to trust me. Fuck it, i'll do it!

First, i will deal with Haru then Gato, now how can i find him? Suddenly my question was answered when i saw 5 thugs came into view.

"Hey, have you seen the Ninja boss hired?"

"Yeah, his name is Haru or something"

"We should pay him a visit, Boss reduced the cut he was paying us because of him!"

"You Idiot! He is a Ninja! He eats people like us for breakfast!"

"Dont worry, i heard his Rank was genin before he went rouge"

"Moron! he is a B-Ranking nin in the bingo book!"

"So?"

"SO HE CAN KILL ALL OF US WITHIN A SECOND!"

"Stop being a little bitch"

"I warned you dude"

"Yeah yeah"

Now that is what i call an idiot cannon fodder, i can easily read their minds to get the location of Haru and based on what they are saying he works for Gato so i can kill two birds with one kunai. Now how do i get them to go somewhere where i can easily dispose them?

Third person pov:

The 5 thugs were still talking about the new ninja when a little skinny kid rammed into them and kept running, the thugs were about to ignore the little shit when they saw that their wallets were missing and started running after him.

"Dude, for a starved kid he runs fast!" Exclaimed one of the thugs

"Dont worry, where he's heading has a dead end, we can catch him there"

After more running the kid reached the dead end and looked at the wall with his back to the thugs.

"Now kid, give us the money back and we wont kill you"

"Yeah! We'll just break a couple of bones!"

"Do you think that any of you are gonna leave this alleyway alive?" Came a surprisingly deep voice from the kid

"What the hell?"

Just as they were about to move the ground glowed a little and the thugs found them selves unable to move, they tried their hardest, but in the end they could only move their eyes and mouths.

"Who are you?!" Questioned one of the thugs with fear in his tone

The kid was suddenly influged in smoke and when the smoke when away, in the place where the kid stood was now a teenager in some kind of robe and mask. He turned and the last thing the thugs saw was a purple eye with spinning tomoes in it.

Back to Shi's pov:

DAMN I WAS SO BADASS! I wish this game could capture videos and pictures so i could record this! Anyway lets see what they have for me, I putted my hands on one of the thug's head and he had basically nothing useful. I did the same thing to the other ones and all i got out of it was the location of Gato's mansion, they are truly cannon fodder. Grabbing my tanto from my back, i stabbed all of them in the head i waited for a wave of guild to hit me, but i felt nothing, it's good to know that gamer's mind is doing it's job correctly. Putting my tanto back in it place i started traveling to Gato's mansion and after 10 minutes i reached it, this fat boi must have a lot of money because this mansion is BIG! I could also see a lot and i mean a lot of thugs, I also saw Haru going into a room with Gato, good thing Zabuza is still not hired by Gato or i would have gotten killed very easily.

I created 60 clones each with 500 CP in them and ordered them to kill all the thugs in the building, and after they went to do their jobs i headed towards the room that Gato and Haru were in, luckily there was a window that allowed access to the room. I did not know how to stick to walls with my chakra however i reckoned because of my perfect CC i would be able to do it in one try and turns out i was right, i entered the window without looking in it to make sure it was safe, i paid for my mistake by getting spartan kicked out the window by Haru, He fucking hits hard! I corrected my self in air and landed on my feet.

 **-1,000 HP  
** **8,300/9,300 HP**

Haru jumped out the window and i have to say, he is BIG!

 _"That's what she said, lol"_

I have to make sure i wont get hit by him, i will go down in 8 hits.

"So your the one who sent after me, What village your from? I want to send your body back so they could atleast have a funeral for you"

I said nothing, grabbed my gunabi with my right hand and ran at him, he stood there with his arms crossed and looked at me arrogantly, midway i pointed my hands towards him and used **Bansho tenin** and surprise could be easily seen on his face as he flew towards me, he snapped out of shock, however it was too late as swung my gunabi towards his head which hit. Before he flew away, i used **S** **hinra Tensei** with 1,000 CP in it on him which sent him flying away like a rocket towards the mansion. He flew into the same room he kicked me out of.

 **Haru:  
** **-5,000 HP  
11,150/16,150 HP**

Not a second later he jumped out the window and started doing the handseals for **Earth release: Bullet rock technique** at jonin level speed which gave me no time to interrupt it. A big chunk of the ground floated up and flew towards me at a high speed, i jumped towards the left to escape it when suddenly Haru appeared infront of me. He had a big clever in his hands and swung it towards me, i jumped backwards to dodge it however i was not fast enough as it tore my shirt and made a big cut on my chest.

 **-3,000 HP  
5,300/9,300 HP**

Shit! Im getting my ass kicked! I hope this works.

 **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**

 **-9,000 CP  
23,110/32,110 CP**

10 big snakes appeared infront of me and with a quick mental command they stared attacking Haru, while he was distracted with my snakes i created 5 chains and moved them under ground and made them move towards Haru and when they where under him, i had them shoot up and when the chains where about to grab his legs, he jumped high in the air and started spitting small rock bullets towards me.

I using **Shinra tensei** created an invisible force field around my self which denied psychical items entry and threw them back, when the bullets hit my shield, they were all thrown back to their owner. Haru was forced to **K** **awarimi** with an rock, which was torn to shreds when the bullets hit it. I still had the snakes so i again mentally commanded them to attack Haru. I turned my left hand into a laser cannon and started firing at him, he was distracted because of the snakes so he did not sense the attack until it was too late.

 **-10,000 HP  
** **1,150/16,150 HP**

 _"Okay, i just need to hit him one more time and it will be over"_

He turned to face me with a glare on his face, it was a mistake as one of my snakes ate him whole. Well, fuck.

 **Enemy defeated  
** **4,000 EXP earned**

"Spit the body out you stupid snake!"

The snake spat it out and to my horror, it was all wrapped up in some sort of green goo. No way in hell i am touching that, can i just loot it from afar?

 **No**

Well shit, i dispelled all of my summons and created a clone.

"You, clone, i command you to loot the body"

"No"

"What do you mean no!?"

"I will not touch the fucking body"

"I am your goddamn creator, obey me!"

"Fuck you"

"Ugh fine! At least go bring some water so we can clean him"

"Yes sir"

"Now he listens" I mumbled under my breath

After cleaning the body with the help of my clone i looted him

 **Haru's head gained!  
** **20 kunai gained!  
** **20 shuriken gained!  
** **1,000 ryu gained!**

Ok now, lets find Gato. I entered the window i was thrown out of by Haru and saw that Gato was hiding under the bed. I grabbed his legs and forcefully dragged him out with him screaming like a little bitch. I then picked him up by his collar and slammed him to the wall.

"What do you want?! Do you want Money?! I can easily give it to you, just name your price!"

"I have no need for your money Fat boi"

"Then what do you want?!"

"I want your company and your mansion asshole"

"Are you crazy?!"

"Do you want to die?"

"Fine! Fine!"

I threw him on the ground, he picked him self up as fast as he could and ran towards a safe, i watched as he opened it and picked up some papers and gave it to me.

"There you go!"

"Good"

I knocked him out and created a clone and i gave the body to the clone and commanded it to take Gato to the middle of the city. After he left, i was about to move downstairs when i was hit by the memories of my other clones who were tasked to kill all the thugs, all of them did their tasks correctly however there was something surprising that they felt i should know, there was a Uzumaki down in the basement, or more specifically a 21 year old woman who was a jonin.

 _"What kind of world is this? Obito is not evil, the Uzumaki's are alive, all the nations are at peace and the Uchiha clan is still not massacred yet, this sound like a dreamworld. By the way how the fuck did a bunch of thugs capture a Uzumaki jonin?"_

I placed the papers in my inventory.

 **Management tab unlocked:  
Gato's transportation company:**  
 **This company earns money via transporting and or supplying goods to various places.**  
 **You can demand/supply various places**  
 **Leaders of respective villages and countries can make deals with you  
** **The amount of money you get from a deal is based on the location and rarity of the goods  
** **You can also transport/supply illegal goods like drugs to various places which will earn you a lot of money however if you are found out the leader of that place would want to have some words with you meaning your fucked  
VLQ stands for very low quality-LQ stands for low quality-NQ stands for normal quality-HQ stands for high quality-VHQ stands for very high quality  
** **Relationships:  
** **Suna(VLQ fish, VLQ rice and VLQ medicine from Gato's mansion(Price:High)-hated)  
** **Kiri rebels(VLQ medicine from Gato's masnion(Price:High)-hated)**

Okay so this should be easy to manage, but damn! The rebels and Suna have to be desperate to make a deal with Gato and they really hate him and those prices for VLQ items is just ripping them off, i should fix this later, but right now i have a Uzumaki to visit.

I went downstairs to the basement and came face to face with the caged woman who was in a cage, there was also a collar on her and she was handcuffed to the wall. The women had an oval shaped face with almond shaped eyes which were green, she had a small nose, her skin was a little tanned and it was spotless and smooth. She had an hourglass body with medium sized breasts, she wore a black shirt with a Uzumaki jonin jacket which looked like konoha's however this one had more pockets and its color is baby blue, she also wore black shinobi pants with dark red shinobi sandals, she also had an baby blue fingerless gloves, all in all she was beautiful

When she saw me, she started glaring at me, i held my hands up to show im a friendly.

"Calm down, im about to get you out of there"

"Do you really think i believe you? You assholes fucking kidnapped me and tortured me for days! When i get out of here im going to feed you your own balls!" she screamed

Wow, Uzumakis are really feisty

"Calm your ass down woman!"

" **CALM MY ASS DOWN?! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO? I AM THE DAUGHTER OF UZUKAGE AND IM THE NEXT IN LINE TO BECOME ONE!** "She screeched

"Woman, i dont care if your the sage of six paths, shut your mouth or i will do it for you"

 **"SHUT MY MOUTH?! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THIS!"**

"You forced my hand Uzumaki"

I opened her cage and drew a seal on her mouth.

"There we go, no more screeching"

I looked at the handcuffs and the collar she had on her, all of them had chakra suppressing seals with gravity seals however the looked like they were done by an amateur. I then drew better gravity and chakra suppressing seals on her hands and then removed the collar and the handcuffs, while i was doing this she was just glaring at me. When i was done i placed my hand on her head and started reading her mind and after a minute or 2 i withdrew my hand.

 **Fuinjutsu:  
** **Level: Jonin Uzumaki**

There we go, other then that i also now have the location of Uzushiogakure and now i know how their security works. Well, lets drop her of at her village and be on my wayyyy...i think she is a pure Uzumaki...well maybe i will give her back later. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and headed upstairs, i saw that everywhere was bloody and full of bodies so i seallessly created 25 clones to clean up the place and started searching for the main bedroom of the manor, after some searching i found it and placed her on the king sized bed.

I bought 4 syringes from the shop and drew blood from her, she looked like she was in a little pain so i did it carefuly. After i was done i secretly placed them in my inventory.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

I disabled the seal on her mouth so she could answer.

" **HOW DARE YOU DRAW BLOOD FROM ME, WHEN I GET BACK HOME IM GOING TO TELL MY DADDY WHAT YOU DID TO ME!** "

I turned on the seals on her mouth again.

"Welp, i'll take that as a yes, hope you like ramen"

She suddenly stopped struggling and looked at me with puppy dog eyes jutsu which all women and children seemed to have.

"How much do you want?"

She showed me all of her fingers.

"10?"

She nodded

"Okay then, by the way i hope you realize that if i kidnapped you, you would not be eating ramen and i would have feeded you things prisoners in konoha eat"

Exiting the room, i came upon the sight of my clones washing away the blood, the bodies however were not there. After applauding them meaning i applauded my self i entered the kitchen and made 10 Beef ramen and went upstairs and gave it to her, i disabled the seal on her mouth again so she could eat and after that i left the room. The management tab told me that the VLQ medicine, rice and the fish all come from the mansion meaning there has to be a small farm either underground or behind the mansion, there also has to be a lab which they used to create the medicine.

After some searching i found the lab which was on the top floor of the mansion and damn, this is a really shitty lab, and again after some searching i found the fish and rice farm underground both of which looked dead and useless, now this wont do. Maybe i should get wood release as it will make my job a lot easier, wood release is all about giving life or something like that so i should be able to use it with my rinnegan to fix this.

From what i remember the price is going to be very high and after some searching i found Gato's vault which was full of ryu, i grabbed all of it.

 **30,000,000 Ryu added**

I then opened shop and clicked on the wood release.

 **Are you sure you want to buy wood release(50,000,000)?  
Yes No**

I clicked yes

 **Wood release bought**

 **Name: Shi(Death)**  
 **Level: 15**  
 **Race: Human  
** **Ryu: 1** **2,315.000 Ryu**  
 **Title:None**  
 **HP:9,300(72 HP per second)**  
 **CP:32,110(208.5 CP per second)**  
 **CC:+100%(-50% to CP cost)**  
 **STR:207**  
 **VIT:210(Every point in VIT adds 30 HP and also increases health regen by 0.2 per second)**  
 **DEX:215**  
 **INT:237(Every point in INT adds 30 CP and also increases chakra regen by 0.5 per second)  
** **WIS:200**  
 **LUK:200**  
 **Bloodlines:  
** **Wood release  
** **Control:0%  
** **HP increased by 0 and HP regen increased by 0  
** **CP increased by 0 and CP regen increased by 0  
** **The blindless meter will decrease by 0% every day**  
 **Sharingan(Level:4)**  
 **See time 40% slower**  
 **Copycat ability unlocked**  
 **Perfect memory ability unlocked**  
 **See chakra like a nerfed byakugan**  
 **Use your eyes as a medium for genjutsu**  
 **Bought Mangekyou abilities unlocked**  
 **Blindness meter activated**  
 **Rinnegan**  
 **All paths unlocked**  
 **Learn jutsu 3 times faster**  
 **Perfect CC**  
 **See chakra like a nerfed byakugan**  
 **Resist infinite** **tsukuyomi  
Read the stone tablet fully**

Looks like i wont be needing Hashirma's cell however i should increase my control over it because if my guess is correct if i have complete control over it the advantages that come with it will also increase like HP regen instead of being increased by 0 would be increased by 30. I created 5 clones and drew seals on them that allowed them to gather Nature chakra and to turn it into normal chakra meaning basicly my clones now have infinite chakra if they are careful. Im going to name this seal CP Generator seal

 **New seal created!  
Fuinjutsu notebook:  
** **CP Generator seal:  
** **This seal gathers nature chakra and turns it into normal chakra**

Wait i have to name them so they could come into this Fuinjutsu notebook? Good to know, i being impatient created an other 50 clones and drew the CP Generator seal on all of them and then sended them all to the OC so they could train wood release. Now while they are doing this let me save the fishes, i went towards the large pool of water which housed a lot of fish and all of them looked sick and nearly dead, i then used **Narka path** to restore all of them to their prime condition which took a lot out of me, after my CP became full again i started drawing seals that purified the water the fish were swimming in and then i drew an other seal that used chakra to feed the fish, other then that i drew an seal that made them grow up faster and made them lay more fish eggs, this should help me with my production rate.

I then went to my new lab and destroyed everything that was in there, then bough HQ equipment from the shop and installed all of them with the help of my clones. I then drew seals on all of them that made sure they would always be in perfect condition, i then drew some seals on the walls and the door so if anything exploded in here it wouldn't destroy the mansion it self. The herbs that Gato used to make medicine with also came from a small farm that was in here so i had to buy an other one, but this one again is HQ, i also bought some seeds and planted them.

I brought out the Blood i got from Akeno which was her name and started playing around with them. After 2 hours of working i made all 4 of them compatible with anybody meaning it wont get rejected by the person its being injected in to. I stored 3 of them into my inventory and injected the other into my body.

 **Bloodline gained!  
** **Pureblood Uzumaki:  
** **Adds 22,000 HP and 36,000 CP, it also adds 100 to HP regen and CP regen. Furthermore, you also get 200 to VIT and 40 to DEX and STR. You also learn Fuinjutsu 2 times faster.  
** **Uzumaki chakra chains unlocked  
**

 **Name: Shi(Death)**  
 **Level: 15**  
 **Race: Human  
** **Ryu: 1** **2,315.000 Ryu**  
 **Title:None**  
 **HP:37,300(212 HP per second)**  
 **CP:68,110(308.5 CP per second)**  
 **CC:+100%(-50% to CP cost)**  
 **STR:247**  
 **VIT:410(Every point in VIT adds 30 HP and also increases health regen by 0.2 per second)**  
 **DEX:255**  
 **INT:237(Every point in INT adds 30 CP and also increases chakra regen by 0.5 per second)  
** **WIS:200**  
 **LUK:200**  
 **Bloodlines:  
** **Pureblood Uzumaki  
** **Adds 22,000 HP and 36,000 CP, it also adds 100 to HP regen and CP regen. Furthermore, you also get 200 to VIT and 40 to DEX and STR. You also learn Fuinjutsu 2 times faster.  
** **Uzumaki chakra chains unlocked** **  
** **Wood release  
** **Control:0%  
Vit increased by 0  
** **HP increased by 0 and HP regen increased by 0  
** **CP increased by 0 and CP regen increased by 0  
** **The blindless meter will decrease by 0% every day  
** **Sharingan(Level:4)  
** **See time 40% slower  
** **Copycat ability unlocked  
** **Perfect memory ability unlocked  
** **See chakra like a nerfed byakugan  
** **Use your eyes as a medium for genjutsu  
** **Bought Mangekyou abilities unlocked  
** **Blindness meter activated  
** **Rinnegan  
** **All paths unlocked  
** **Learn jutsu 3 times faster  
** **Perfect CC  
** **See chakra like a nerfed byakugan  
** **Resist infinite** **tsukuyomi  
** **Read the stone tablet fully**

 **Uzumaki chakra chains(Low S rank):  
Control:0%  
The legendery Uzumaki chains are part of the pureblood Uzumaki blood line, it allows the user to create chains that can bind anything from a shinobi to the 9 tails it self  
CP:Each chain requires 3,500 CP(7,000-50%) to be created and require 600 CP per second to ****maintain it**

Damn, the Uzumakis are fucking OP! By the way my clones should be done by now and the moment i thought that i got their memories.

 **Name: Shi(Death)**  
 **Level: 15**  
 **Race: Human  
** **Ryu: 1** **2,315.000 Ryu**  
 **Title:None**  
 **HP:50,000(332 HP per second)**  
 **CP:78,110(408.5 CP per second)**  
 **CC:+100%(-50% to CP cost)**  
 **STR:247**  
 **VIT:510(Every point in VIT adds 30 HP and also increases health regen by 0.2 per second)**  
 **DEX:255**  
 **INT:237(Every point in INT adds 30 CP and also increases chakra regen by 0.5 per second)  
** **WIS:200**  
 **LUK:200**  
 **Bloodlines:  
** **Pureblood Uzumaki  
** **Adds 22,000 HP and 36,000 CP, it also adds 100 to HP regen and CP regen. Furthermore, you also get 200 to VIT and 40 to DEX and STR. You also learn Fuinjutsu 2 times faster.  
** **Uzumaki chakra chains unlocked** **  
** **Wood release  
** **Control:100%  
Vit increased by 100  
** **HP increased by 10,000 and HP regen increased by 100  
** **CP increased by 10,000 and CP regen increased by 100  
** **The blindless meter will not increase when mangekyou sharingan is used  
** **Sharingan(Level:4)  
** **See time 40% slower  
** **Copycat ability unlocked  
** **Perfect memory ability unlocked  
** **See chakra like a nerfed byakugan  
** **Use your eyes as a medium for genjutsu  
** **Bought Mangekyou abilities unlocked  
** **Blindness meter activated  
** **Rinnegan  
** **All paths unlocked  
** **Learn jutsu 3 times faster  
** **Perfect CC  
** **See chakra like a nerfed byakugan  
** **Resist infinite** **tsukuyomi  
** **Read the stone tablet fully**

Well i can now call myself OP, expect for my stats which are a little low. Now lets take care of my herbs and plants, I first used wood release to make the small garden in my lab fertile, like very fertile meaning my herbs and then i drew seals to make sure it stayed like this, i then used wood release on the herbs which made them grow until they were fully grown, im now sure it would only take an hour for the seeds in the dirt to fully grow, i did the same to the rice farm downstairs. I did not want to hire people so i wanted to use clones however i dont want to also get their memories so im going to make a wood clone, now i think i saw the shop have a scroll for it and after a little searching i found it and bought it for 100,000 Ryu and clicked on yes when it asked me if i wanted to earn it or not.

 **Wood clone(A-rank):  
** **Control:0%  
** **By using wood release you can create clones made out of wood that are very durable, being able to stabbed 20 times before dying. This clone does not transfer memoreis back to the owner  
** **CP:4,000(8,000-50%)**

I created 7 shadow clones each having 10,000 CP in them and ordered them to train our new skill and after an other hour they dispelled which gave me their memories and leveled up Wood clone's control to 100%. I created 20 wood clones and slapped the CP Gen seal on all of them, 4 clones for the lab, 4 clones for the fish farm, 4 clones for the rice farm and 8 clones to clean the mansion and to take care of it. After that i went to the management tab and changed the name to Death's delivery and then changed the VLQ goods to HQ ones and reduced the price to a normal one.

 **How do you want to transport the goods to Kiri rebels?**  
 **Ship  
** **Carvan**

I selected carvan.

 **To transport cargo using a caravan you need to have x amount of guards to guard it, 2 people to transport it.**

I went outside and created a caravan using wood release then created 10 wood clones and slapped CGS(CP Generator seal) on them, these were the guards, and after that created 2 wooden clones and again slapped CGS on them. I then Drew a lot of seals on the carvan which includes space expansion seal which makes a very small room as big as a mansion, storage seals, protection seals which makes the carvan strong as steel, reduced weight seal. I then created an other wood clone, slapped the CGS on him and made him henge into a horse. That's for the rebels now for Suna.

 **How do you want to transport the goods to Suna?  
** **Ship-Not available  
Carvan**

I did the same thing i did with Kiri's carvan, but i also added an extra seal that made sure inside of the carvan was cool, i knew if my clones wanted to they could add their owns seals on it so i did not do anything else. All of wooden clones i created henged into their respective jobs, the guards wearing samurai armor and stuff like that. I looked down on my self and saw that my outfit was pretty messed up from my fight with Haru, i guess i should also add seals on my own outfit, special my mask, i wonder how the hell did Obito see out of these tiny holes.

I went inside, bought the things i needed to repair my outfit, repaired it and then drew seals on it. The seals are the same ones i drew on Naruto's new clothes however mine are better because mine are Uzumaki seals.

I looked out the window and saw that i was night and from the looks of it the villagers are celebrating. I cant believe i did this all in one night, this shows that other gamers from the fanfics i read back home were how do i say it? Lazying around, if a guy like me could do all the stuff i did in a week, surely they could do it in days. I went upstairs to see how was Akeno doing when i saw her sleeping, guess she was tired, the bowls of ramen were also not there meaning my wooden clones are doing their job correctly. I got what i wanted from her so im going to have to Deliver her back to her village tomorrow morning. I went outside created 500 clones and slapped CGS on all of them and ordered them to train our mangekyou abilities in the OC. Looks like i wont be able to go back to konoha for now, so i went to sleep, i know its unnecessary however i dont want to stay up all night training, i really dont want to become like Gai and Lee.

Morning(6:00 AM)

I woke up from my sleep, straightened my clothes and headed towards Akeno's temporary room. Entering it, i saw she was awake, surprisingly she did not start screeching like she did yesterday and just looked at me. The clones from yesterday dispelled when i was sleeping so all of my mangekyou skills are now maxed.

"Your going home today Akeno"

"How do you know my name?"

"I have my ways, now im going to disable the gravity seal meaning im going to trust you to not attack me, do we have a deal?"

"Yes"

I released her gravity seals, she stood up and sprinted towards me, i was about to defend my self when she ran past me and into the bathroom, i sometimes forget that these people dont have gamer's body and mind. After she was done doing her business she came and stood in front of me, i was a little taller then her so she had to look up.

"Hold my hand please"

She grabbed my hand.

 **Kamui!**

We were suddenly in the middle of Uzu, everyone stared at us with an open mouth, which i believe was due to me bypassing their seals, they gathered their wits and surrounded us.

"Let Akeno-sama go Filth" One of the shinobis demanded

"Akeno-neechan!" Came the voice of Akeno's little sister

Akeno had a big family, 4 older sisters, 2 little sisters and 3 older brothers, and all of them were were staring at us, this also included her mother and her father meaning the Uzukage.

"Let my daughter go now if you want to live, thug"

"Thug?! hahahaHAHAHAHA. Do i look like a thug to you old man?" i said in a sinister tone

Akeno looked at me surprised, i just secretly winked at her.

"Now, if you want your daughter to live, i want all the men here to strip down to their underwear and start dancing with each other"

 **"WHAT?!"** Every Uzumaki male in the vicinity yelled

"Nah im just kidding"

"Listen here asswipe, give my my daughter now and i wont kill you painfully" Said Akeno's mother

"Ohh? What are you going to do"

"If you wont give me back my daughter, i will cut off what makes you a man with a dull kunai"

 _"Owww, i can feel the pain by just thinking of it"_

"All joking aside, i did not even kidnap your daughter"

"Excuse me?" Said the Uzukage

"Yeah, i rescued her"

"Akane, is he telling the truth?"

"Yes tochan, he saved me from a man named Gato"

"How did you get captured? Your one of the best we have"

"It was Root"

"Wait you guys know about Root?" I questioned

"Of course we know about them, they nearly got us killed last year by disabling our seals. Thankfully my daughter Kushina and her husband Minato came just in time to save us" Answered the mother

"Im going to have a word about this with Minato" Said the Uzukage

"Well, i see that i dont have anything else to do here so bye bye" I waved at them

"You are not going anywhere kid, you are going to tell us how you bypassed our seals" Said Akeno's mom

"Nope, see you later bitches" I said

 **Kamui!**

The last thing i saw before i teleported my ass out of there was all of them expect Akeno jumping towards me. Man that was tense, i looked around to see where i teleported my self and found my self staring at Konoha's gate, i jumped into a bush and changed into a black t-shirt with dark red pants with dark blue shinobi sandals. I then calmly walked entered Konoha, and saw that the whole place was well full of people. I tapped a villager on the arm and asked him what was going on and he answered that today is chunnin exams stage 3 where the genin were supposed to fight each other.

I was about to leave for my apartment when i saw the Namikaze family walking towards the stadium, I saw Minato, Kushina, the two girls i saw in the ramen stand with them, 3 women all who looked like the age of 17 and a man that looked like around the age of 16, are they Naruto's older siblings? How much sex did Minato and Kushina Have?! I looked a little closer and saw Naruto in the clothes i bought for him walking with the 3 women, well, i've read enough fanfics to know that this is going to end up with Naruto having sex with all 3 of them.

I Walked a little closer to them and when the women got distracted with a villager i quickly grabbed Naruto and went into an alleyway, he was about to scream until he saw who i was which got him excited, i could tell from the look in his eyes. I placed him down and the moment i did he hugged me as tightly as he could.

"Nice to see you too Naruto"

"Shi-neechan! Where were you yesterday?! I looked everywhere, but i could not find you!"

"I was out doing secret Ninja stuff"

"Like what?"

"Killing a tyrant"

"Your sooooo cool!" He said with stars in his eyes

"It was nothing, he was a little fat midget, so did you train according to my scroll?"

"Yup! I can now hit the target using a kunai or a shuriken 9 out of 10 times and my caligraphy is now very good i think! The Kage bunshin jutsu you gave me was so helpful!

"I'll test you after the chunnin exams, now lets go watch the matches, shall we? or do you want to sit with your sisters?"

"I'll make it up to them later, now come on!"

Naruto grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the stadium, i did not resist it and followed him, after some walking i came face to face with Izumi Uchiha with her brother Emo Sasuke on her shoulders. The moment Naruto saw Izumi, he yelled neechan and ran after her, i just calmly walked towards them. Naruto was stuffing his face into Izumi's stomach, what a perverted little kid.

"Izumi-neechan, Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke jumped of Izumi's shoulders and jumped on Naruto

"Dobe!"

Wow, are they really hugging? Sasuke and Naruto? Guess they are friends.

"You might be my friend, but stay away from my sister, he has a boyfriend and his names is Shisui!"

Izumi smiled at the both of them and poked both of them in the forehead.

"Sasuke, Shisui is not my boyfriend"

"Oh really? I saw you kissing him yesterday!"

"Sauske, that was Ikumi"

"What?"

"Shisui was kissing Ikumi"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Izumi with horror

"HE CHEATED ON YOU!" Both of them screamed

"Izumi, Sasuke! Come on we are going to be late! Ikumi, Shisui and the others are already there!" Said a girl black haired girl

Izumi just shook her head and placed Sasuke on her shoulders again, she held out her hand for Naruto, but Naruto shook his head and pointed at me. She turned and looked at me, i walked towards them and placed a hand and Naruto's head.

"Who are you?" She looked at me suspiciously

"Im Shi, no last name and the owner of Death's delivery"

She putted Sasuke down.

"Naruto, Sasuke go wait at the stadium's entrance" She said this while looking me in the eye

"But why?"

"Do as i say"

Seeing that she was serious they listened to her however Naruto looked at me with worry in his eyes, i winked at him.

"Dont worry about me Naruto, You go to the stadium with your little friend"

He left after that and the moment he was out of sigh Izumi drew a tanto and placed it under my neck.

"So your the man who took on Gato's thugs, killed an B-rank missing nin, took over Gato's company and made it better all i one day"

"Hoho you know about me?"

"Everyone in the elemental nation knows about you, the only thing they did not know was your name and how you look which you easily gave, Now what are your intentions with Naruto?"

"Intentions?"

"A man like you would not help someone out of the kindness of his heart, why are you helping Naruto?"

"Because i was once like him"

"What are you talking about?"

"We are both kids who have parents that either dont care about us or abuse us. When i saw him in a park when i first came to Konoha, i saw myself in him"

"That's it?"

"That's it"

"Listen well, if you lay a finger on him, even Kami wont be able to save you"

"Woman, you think you scare me?"

I sended all of my body parts to the kamui dimension which made the tanto Izumi held at my neck to go through me, Her eyes widened in surprise and when she was distracted by this i used Kamui to go behind her. I stopped using Kamui to send my body parts to the Kamui dimension and i was about to knock her out from behind when i somehow slipped, she turned towards me and watched with widened eyes as i fell on her and our lips connected.

"Izumi-neechan, me and Naruto brought Mom, dad, Shisui and a lot of clan members to help youuuuuuuuuuuuu..."

Me and Izumi turned our eyes to see Mikoto, Fugaku, Shisui, Naruto, Sasuke and half of the Uchiha clan staring at us with wide eyes and a open mouth.

 **"YOU MONSTER, HOW DARE YOU VIOLATE MY INNOCENT SISTER!"** Sasuke screamed

This seemed to snap the other out of their shock and suddenly all of them activated their sharingans even Sasuke who looked like it had one tomeo in it and started menacingly walk towards me.

Well Fuck.

 **By the way guys i type fast, like very fast so if you see any grammar problems just tell me and i will fix them.**


End file.
